


Самое ценное

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Moonborn (Visual Novel)
Genre: Background Femslash, Drabble Collection, F/M, Female Max Fall (Moonborn), Genderswap, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Ей было посвящено его лучшее произведение.
Relationships: Victor Van Art/Max Fall





	Самое ценное

**01: Волк**

Точнее, волчица — подобно искусной охотнице, завладела его холодным сердцем как самым ценным трофеем; а он и не против стать её добровольной добычей.

**02: Вампир**

Он напоминал ей о том, кем является, с редкой периодичностью оставляя следы аккуратного укуса между тёмными пятнами от засосов.

**03: Песня**

Ей было посвящено его лучшее произведение.

**04: Вой**

А ему — её лучший ~~стон~~ вой.

**05: Стая**

Ей пришлось выдержать ~~по большей части дружескую~~ потасовку, чтобы доказать своим, что её чувства к Ван Арту — не результат его коварного гипноза.

**06: Клан**

После него меньшинство клана всерьёз задумалось о том, что водиться с привлекательными оборотнями — не такой уж возмутительный проступок.

**07: Ребёнок**

Смотря в глаза очаровательной малышки Виктории, Ван Арт про себя радовался тому, что когда-то Макс вопреки его сомнениям настояла на сохранении незапланированной беременности.

**08: Слёзы**

Пролитые над его тяжело раненым телом, слёзы Макс открыли глаза обоим на ранее отрицаемые чувства.

**09: Князь**

Новый статус даровал неприкосновенность — в первую очередь, его пока ещё маленькой семье.

**10: Свадьба**

Они сразу сошлись на том, что церемония пройдёт скромно и по возможности мирно, а потом острая на язык Моника нарвалась на не менее острые ноготки Одри — обе одновременно ухватились за букет невесты; как оказалось, не зря, и по иронии судьбы именно их брак стал следующим среди смешанных.


End file.
